Otomen Shinobi!
by Auto-nin
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is one unlucky ninja to get botched summoned to another reality as a girl and forced to go to high school with other shinobi like Uchiha Itachi! However, Naruto accidentlly causes Itachi to show his true girly self. Ita/Naru or Naru/Ita
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "The Prince and Princess Meets!"

Disclaimer-I own nothing! If I owned Naruto and/or Otomen, I would rule the world! BWA HA HA HA!!..... I really need to lay off the sugar alcohol again….

Okay! Now, I know how many fans had high school fics with Naruto, but don't flame it till you read my story! I had some complains with my other stories that you readers were getting confuse because I didn't explain the timeline of the AU too well or barely touched it like in To Tame A Wild Woman as that one will be explain better in the next chapters of it…. Well, I was thinking of how to improve on that when-BAM! The ADD fueled imagination hit me with this lovely idea! Why not use the confusion as part of the story! So, don't worry about being confused in this story, because Naruto is just as confused as you! Plus, this story will start out more Otomen for the beginning before going full steam straight into the original plot… It just works real well for the purpose I need.

Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto

_I have always worked hard to get what I wanted. To become a ninja, sure, I slipped up a lot, but I became a ninja. To keep my promises, I only failed once, but I wanted to keep it... However, I don't think that kind of matters in the situation I am now in..._

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!" All the birds within a two mile radius of the civilian/ninja missions office flew at the loud male voice that shouted.

"... Ma'am... You don't have to be so loud..." The Chûnin in front of the blond hair man sighed, rubbing the insides of his ears. He really wishes he had on his Anko tantrum ear muffs on or that. "You have to go through high school."

"But I am a sh-I mean, kunoichi!" An eighteen year old Uzumaki Naruto shouted. He was wearing an orange hoodie with black jeans as his build was of that of a large handsome guy with wide eyes, smooth chin, and wide shoulders and hips to give him a larger build of the athletic range. His baby, summer sky eyes which his sun kissed blond hair fell in front of thanks to it was long enough to go to his shoulders, but still short and spiky and lightly tanned skin had girls left and right falling for him.

However, there was a problem. Three problems to be precise. One was the fact the blond should be a thirteen year old. Naruto didn't know how, but he got aged by five years and it was related to the two other problems. The second problem was the fact he was in Konoha, but not _his _Konoha. He was in jail because the civilian council wanted to execute him, but the Hokage and ninja side didn't want Naruto to be punished for failing to catch the "traitor" though Naruto knew Orochimaru-snaky was the cause of his teammate acting weirdly. But, then, he found his body fading as he smelled blood and then-boom-he found himself in the middle of a summoning seal-Kyuubi gave the blond a cute head up on it-as an eighteen year old wearing an orange and black kimono which he still did not know where he got as he was wearing his torn orange jumpsuit from his battle with Uchiha Sasuke in the jail. Luckily, for Naruto, the people who did the summoning messed up and it delayed the actual summoning long enough for the people to leave and then activated when they were gone and he was found by Konoha ANBU while trying to figure out where he was as the seal made him confused, though he luckily had all his stuff somehow in scrolls with him from his Konoha...

And that leads also to the last little problem... Naruto wasn't a man anymore... But a _woman._ However, Naruto had the second problem to worry about more than the fact he was lacking his manhood.

"I have to be a ninja!" Naruto shouted. The blond had to find a way home! He had to get back to his Konoha because he did not want everyone to worry. Once he got back home and knew everyone was alright, then he could worry about the fact he was now a she and find a way to reverse it. 'As long as I can keep the basics of this body with the male, then I don't mind aging five years.' Naruto sighed, amazed he was more mainly as a girl than he was a boy, which was probably why he....she was a female now….. He-_She_ really hoped he did not have to get used to being a girl.

"You will be a ninja!" The Chûnin sighed as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "However, all the major ninja countries noticed an increase in lower ranked ninja deaths and improper behavior and low intelligence in younger ninja. So, they changed the lower ranks system. Once the academy students are out of the academy, they go to a ninja junior high where they are Genin and study more while taking some D-rank missions and such as they go through the grades. Then, they take a new Chûnin exam and would go to a ninja high school. Once your grades are good enough and you are at twenty, you can take the Jônin exam and become a Jônin or become a full-time Chûnin if you don't pass the exam. However, all the bit older than the age you should be to begin the high school are being put in the freshmen class and forced to study for four years, so you would be-"

"I get it..." Naruto sighed before realizing something. "Wait... Wasn't the Chûnin exams where different countries test out each other and see who is good for making treaties and such with?"

"Wow. You are pretty well informed." The Chûnin sighed; glad the blond was now speaking in normal indoor voice. 'Though, it is creepy that this girl looks like a guy...' The Chûnin looked back at the blond's papers several times to make sure the blond's gender was right. "But, the other countries also saw this was a poor method to test each other's strength and noticed poor manners among the younger ninja, so they decided to use the events of normal civilian schools as well as ninja made versions of events to test each other as well as use the schools help the ninja get ready for adult life as it seems civilian shops and such has been hitting the younger ones with corrupted methods of spending and such." The Chûnin sighed again as he remembered Konoha found their own civilians had been doing that to their young ninja.

"Oh... I see..." The Chûnin sweated as a depressing aura came around the blond. 'If my Konoha had done that... Orochi-perv would have never....' Naruto pulled out a notebook and write down notes as the Chûnin cocked his head before dropping it.

'At least this kid is keeping up with the ninja world.' The Chûnin smiled, not knowing Naruto was taking notes of the current world she was in so that her Konoha would possibly benefit from. Since the Kyuubi never attacked this Konoha was a lot happier, but there was a lot of thinks her Konoha could use as well from here. "But, the down side is you will have to live in these dorm apartments as you are in the high school group. Also, you got full scholarship, so free schooling because your entering scores were good, but you are an orphan. But, all I need now is your sizes so I can order your school uniforms for you."

"I see... That's-" Naruto's mind then registered the fact she had to wear a uniform. A _high_ _school_ uniform with a girly sweater, short skirt, knee high socks. "...."

"NO WAY IN -BEEPING- -BEEP- AM I GOING TO WEAR A -BEEPING- GIRL UNIFORM!!!" -Note: feel free to put whatever you like for the beeps...- Bird flew off again after coming back to their spots from the first outburst, thinking things had settled down.

"...I-I'll get you a boy's uniform...." The Chûnin recoiled at the killer intent coming off of the blond. 'Yesh! This kid is pretty much set for being a killer as his glare can almost kill!'

"Good!" Naruto chimed, grinning while the Chûnin sweated.

'....Weird kid... Mood swings, much?' The Chûnin thought as a now happy aura was around the Uzumaki. 'Maybe the kid is going through a late hormone imbalance?' The Chûnin sighed as the blond filled out the papers she needed before the Chûnin saw the one person he did not need to see.

"Huh? Why did you put on ear muffs?" Naruto asked the Chûnin, not noticing the angry, younger version of the snake lady from her Konoha walking up behind her with the devil's eyes on her face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL!!?!" For the third, and most likely not the last, time of the day, the birds flew off from their perches after coming back and getting comfortable again.

Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto

_Things that girls like... Soft and shiny...Cute and sweet.... Cooking, sewing, and romance stories..._

"Agh!" A guy in bōgu(armor) for kendo practice was knocked back into other students as the victor of the fight bowed.

"Wow. He's pretty good with a sword for a ninja." One young shinobi said as the victor took off his helmet.

"Duh! He was an ANBU captain! Itachi-senpai!" Seventeen year old Uchiha Itachi sighed after the workout the kenjutsu practice gave him.

_The real me... can be revealed to anyone...._

"Ah...uh... Senpai..." Several of Itachi's fangirls came up to Itachi as he was washing up at an outdoor sink after kendo practice. "We made these in home ed... If you would like-"

"....." Itachi just wiped off his face, ignoring them.

"Ah. I'm sorry, senpai. You wouldn't eat cake, right?"

"See. Told ya." Another fangirl scolded the other.

'Why did I have to go through this?' Itachi thought about the council's decision to make a new system for the ninja education. Even those who were well into their ninja careers like he was forced to go into the new "school" system. Personally, Itachi thought the council went stupid... But, the upside was he now was living in the dorms... Away from his annoying clan so he could actually breathe a little. 'Even Sasuke got into the dorm apartment complex I live in.' Itachi was just glad they didn't completely cut off the missions from the students as he had to make sure his little brother was well cared for as their parents had taken advantage of the dorms so they could take vacations and missions.

'I am just wondering who else they are going to force back in school?' Itachi pondered as some ninja he knew that was close to his age, though some thanks to jutsu mistakes during a war. 'If they have Kakashi and Obito go through this, all the teachers_ will_ have many detentions.'

"Please stop!" Itachi looked to the side to see someone defending a weaker shinobi student being bullied by some arrogant shinobi who were just bullies in life. A disgrace to Konoha and probably the reason the new school system was set up.

_The real me...._

"What? What?" One bully asked as the bullied was hiding behind the person standing up for him.

"You got everything wrong. That guy really wanted to give us his wallet-"

_....Must be sealed within myself..._

"That's a lie! You're idiots if you can't see that he doesn't want to!" The blond hair person defending the weaker shinobi growled as the orange trench coat with black flames on the sleeves and bottom and high collar flapped in the wind. "For being Konoha shinobi, you're lower than trash." The blond got into a slight position fighting position.

"Ah... You're really troublesome.. Hey! You're a girl! A girl should just stay in the arms of a guy and stay pretty." One guy grabbed the blond's arm as the blond rose a leg, ready to kick. However, a bamboo shinai(sword) hit the guy in the face.

"Wha!?" The blond blinked as Itachi got in front of the blond, still wearing his kendogi(black kimono like top for kendo) and hakama(loose kimono pants).

"I apologize. I've might have accidentally hit you." Itachi glared at the bullies. He hated those who picked on the weak.

"You!" One of the thugs friends growled as the fangirls squealed in the background with hearts in their eyes for Itachi.

"Hey! Stop it there!" The other thug stopped his friend. "That's Uchiha Itachi!"

"Uchiha Itachi, as in the ANBU captain?" The thug sweated before got scared of Itachi's clan legacy, the death glare. Both thugs then complained about being late for something while dragging their out cold friend away. ".......Are you alright?"

"Yeah! But I could have taken them on without your help!" The blond snorted, his summer blue eyes glared at him. "But... I guess I have to say thanks." The blond smiled, a smile of an angel and cute with the whisker like scars on the blond's face. This caused Itachi's eyes to widen as he was breathless. "Bakas like those always underestimate girls like me." The blond sheepishly ginned, making a cute cat appearance and caused Itachi to get lost in the cuteness as his thoughts hauled.

_No matter what happens...Behave like a man... Even if I fall in love._

"Ah! He's so strong, cool, and manly!"

"He's just like an 'ideal man!'" The fangirls cooed while a curly, dark hair nineteen year old smirked.

"Hm.... Interesting..." The pale skin man thought with his hand on his chin.

_I can't...If I fall in love... then I can't hold back anymore..._

'Love....' Itachi thought while holding a manga in his hand while standing in a bookstore where not of people around his age went. 'Why... whenever I fall in love... I want to read Shoujo manga?' Itachi thought while reading a girl's manga. However, he then realizes the people staring at him.

"..." Itachi put the book back and walked off coolly. "I'm bored..." Itachi sighed, causing everyone to drop what they just saw as a bored guy trying something new. 'What am I doing!?!' Itachi thought 'Didn't I throw all away that time?' Itachi remembered when his mother collapsed.

_Itachi...._

'Why?' Itachi remembered the blond from before. 'When I think of that blond...'

_Boys should be more like a boy._

Itachi stood in the middle of a stored filled with girly things, not noticing the raven hair student watching him.

'I brought them...' Itachi was on his knees in his apartment as bags filled with cute stuffed animal, fabric, and other girly things were behind him. He was just glad all the guys in the dorms he was in were away doing stuff or studying in their rooms. 'On, no... Calm myself down!.... Are you just going to demolish everything that you've made up till now?' Itachi thought to himself, trying to hold back. 'I've held it for so long... Held it... Suppressing my feelings...' Itachi blinked as he found he had somehow begun sewing and completed a cute, tiny stuff bear.

"What am I doing!?!" Itachi threw the bear away, shocked it was even nicely done as he hadn't sewn in years... 'I...can't... If I think of that blond....' Itachi looked out the window of the apartment like dorm room he had. He had to suppress these girly urges... His father and mother never would accept him if he didn't hide his true self. 'Stop throbbing my romantic, pure heart!' Itachi whacked his head, trying to get to his stoic, manly self.

Meanwhile, ironically the door next to Itachi's room. "Agh.... This world is so confusing!" Uzumaki Naruto groaned. She was looking over another notebook she had just for this world to figure out how this world connects to hers information wise... One thing Naruto found was all the ages were out of whack. 'I'm in Itachi-the S-rank criminal of my world-age range... But, I found that creepy Anko lady was also around my age... And, other people I seen as adults are kids, too... At least the age range I am supposed to be in is the same except there is no other me in it... But...'

"Agh... My brain feels like it is going to bust..." Naruto then looked at the scrolls and such shattered around. 'Worse... I still haven't found any means to get home.' Naruto sighed. If only it was as easy as the summoning toads made it appear....

"That's it!" Naruto jumped up, doing some kind of weird happy dance (Hey, everyone has one, including me) before biting her thumb and going through the hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto whispered loudly not to disturb her neighbors for a bright orange toad with dark navy markings and a dark blue gaki.

"Yo! Who-" Gamakichi looked up at Naruto and grinned. "Woah! Naruto! What happened to you!? You're a babe magnet!"

"Whatever..." Naruto sighed as the toad wondered why the blond seemed depressed. "But, how is everyone doing?"

"Don't know. But, you had us toads worrying! You're signature disappeared on the scroll! But, now we know why as you must be in another world." Gamakichi sighed.

"I see. Whenever Ero-Sennin summons you, tell them I am alright. Someone in this other reality of Konoha tried summoning the Kyuubi, but it botched summoned me instead. Right now, I am trying to find a way to get back home. Once I get back, then I will try to fix my body problems." Gamakichi raised an eyebrow. He saw nothing wrong with Naruto's body except it aged a little. In fact, the blond probably was being asked out by babes left and right.

"Sure... I'll force the old prev to summon me. But, what are you doing now?" The toad asked, noticing the nice room Naruto was in.

"Just dealing with life... Speaking of which, give them this scroll." Naruto gave the toad a scroll. "It has some ideas from this world I am in that can help Konoha... That should give the ninja side of the council a chance against the civilian about the argument over me." Naruto sighed again. He wasn't about to jump back home without knowing if he was going to be killed or not. Plus, she found she better with this school system than she thought she would as she had already added more jutsu down into her reserves than she would have alone. 'Vital to getting Sasuke back to Konoha!' Naruto thought, gripping her fists as Gamakichi sweated at the burning fire of will around the blond.

"O-kay... I will be going then..." Gamakichi sighed. At least his new bud would never change. He liked Naruto way better than that idiot Jiraiya.

"Thanks. I'll give you a snack next time you come." Naruto chimed as the toad jumped for joy before disappearing in a puff of smoke. 'But... I best try to figure out this world... Because, if I don't, everything will just keep confusing me on the social standards...' Naruto's head dropped. Last thing she needed was to get too close to the people of this world... She was hoping not to get attached to anyone here.

Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto

"Put more strength into it!" The Jônin that was the Kendo couch shouted as Kendo members as they were practicing. "Do twenty more!"

"Hmm.... He's very dashing today too Itachi-kun." A girl sighed as a curly hair man came up from behind her. "What is it... Kinda stoic? If you can call it that. His grades are high. Add to that, he is the next heir of the Uchiha clan."

"Are you cheating on me, Yuka-rin?" The handsome, curly hair man chimed to the girl. "Even when you have such a handsome man next to you?" The curly hair man hummed, hugging the girl against the wall.

"He's your exact opposite, Uchiha Shisui." The student sighed.

"That's mean." Shisui, also known as Shunshin no Shisui, blushed with a smile.

"It's like if you eat too much soft things, you would want something hard, too." The girl snorted as people began to talk about them around them.

"Dashing Asuka-kun... Hmm?" Shisui hummed while the girl told the man he was annoying.

Later, Itachi was walking through the halls of the school, heading for class. '...I'm fine... I was able to spend peaceful too...' Itachi sighed, managing to keep his urges down. 'If I think about it clearly...' Itachi looked out the window. 'I don't know what the blond's name is or even class, grade, or if the blond was a girl. If I don't see her... I'll probably forget her soon...' Itachi noticed a class having outdoor exercises. 'I should forget her....to maintain the manly image.'

Itachi then saw the blond hair person with whiskers he saw the other day.

'I saw her...' Itachi knelled down in depression at the fact he saw her. But, then he became curious. 'I've seen the people around her. Is she the same grade?'

"She is a freshmen in the class three." Itachi blinked as someone put their arm on his shoulder. "Uzumaki Naruto. One hundred eighty-eight centimeters. Sixty-five kilograms of lean muscle. Three sizes from top: 47in-39in-46in... Amazing with how she looks more of an apple or bandanna body type than an hourglass figure." (Note, female bodies are categorized as banana-rectangular or equal bust and hips, apple-broader shoulders than hips, pear-boulder hips than shoulders, and, what everyone wants, hourglass-perfect portion of shoulder and hips with a narrow stomach line)

"You." Itachi turned to see the Uchiha clan's curly hair Shisui, his "acquaintance" friend and classmate.

"She transferred here three weeks ago.... She's really cute in a guy way... Don't you think?" Shisui chimed. "You like her, don't you? Itachi-chan." A blush came onto Itachi's face as he realized he was found out.

"Wh-Wh-Of course not!" Itachi knocked the other Uchiha away.

"Ah, really?" Shisui smiled. "Then, I guess I'll make her mine." Shisui happily chimed before leaving.

'What did he say?' Itachi thought in shock.

Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto

"Wh-What do you mean?" A dark hair girl asked the wavy hair girl in front of her.

The other girl smirked. "It's a rival declaration."

"Super sudden turn out!!" Itachi heard several girls reading a manga, wearing his gear from Kendo.

"You're talking about 'Lovetic,' right? I'm really wondering what'll happen next." One girl chimed.

"I really like the author Sachibana Jewel. The main character Itachi..."

".... I don't see how Shoujo manga is fun..." Another member of the ninja kendo team sighed.

"It's pure love." A girl squealed.

"It's not understandable to us guys, right!?! Captain!" The other student asked.

"Ah? Yeah..." Itachi sighed. 'The newest one came out...'

"I mean, why can't they put this purity in him, to Uchiha Shisui!" Itachi looked at the girls with a raised eyebrow at the girls. "I just saw him in the home ed. classroom.... He was alone with Uzumaki-san from class three... He's probably getting played and dumped later, though I am surprise Shisui even plays with cute guys, too. Bisexual much?"

'"Maybe I'll make her mine."' Itachi remembered what Shisui said and ran towards the home ed. room, shocking his fellow kendo member and accidentally making the girls think he was a knight in shining armor. Itachi stopped in front of the room as he heard voices from there.

"Please.... Stop it..."

"Eh... It's fine! We're alone anyway."

"But! If you go farther..."

"It's fine... See?" Itachi was shaking in anger while pull his bamboo sword from its bag.

"Hey!" Itachi barged in, expecting to find Shisui doing improper things to Uzumaki...

"Oh, no... I've sewed it wrong." Shisui realized while holding some cloth between the masculine looking blond and him.

"It's really fine... So..." Itachi sweated as both realized he was there.

"Ah.... Eh?" Itachi just stood there confused.

"Hello, Itachi-chan." Shisui chimed while holding up a badly sewn project. "I'm helping with Naruto-chan's homeworks right now. So don't bother us, K?" Shisui smiled.

"Thank you, but..." Naruto sighed as Shisui got too close to her.

"You don't have to mind if you don't finish this, you can't go home, right?"

Itachi's eyes were hidden by the shadows made by his bangs as he snapped. He pulled out a needle and pulled on the thread to get both Uzumaki and Shisui's attention.

"...I'll help, too...." Itachi sighed, sweating at what he did before.

"Do you know how to do sewing, Itachi-chan?" Shisui asked, looking shocked.

"What's the theme?" Itachi asked.

"I have to use these scraps of fabrics to make anything freely..." Naruto frowned as both boys looked at her horrible works. "But, I am not good with making detailed stuff or small things... I'm really not coordinated..." Naruto sighed hopelessly. That was why she always wore ugly jumpsuits and clothing... She handmade them, but she was only good at simple stuff and making it big.

'This is... a little surprising...' Itachi thought as he looked at Naruto who was trying to sew. Itachi then grabbed her hand and began to guide it.

"This part... like this.." Itachi sighed. 'Aah.... It seems.... I can't leave her alone.' Itachi began explaining which needed to be sewn backwards and what fabric matches which.

"Wow!" Naruto chimed, looking at all the cute and well made stuff Itachi made from the fabric.

"Itachi-chan made almost all of them." Shisui chimed.

"You're really good, Itachi-san. And they're cute, too!" Naruto chimed, amazed the Uchiha could sew.

'I've done too much!' Itachi thought, regretting what he had done.

"Seems like you do sewing frequently." Naruto smiled, glad she found Itachi to be a little bit more human in this world.

"No way!!" Itachi said while depressed. "I was surprised that I was able to do it, too!" Itachi then grabbed Shisui and walked out. "Then, I'm gonna go now." 'What am I doing!!? I told myself not to get involved!'

"...Itachi-san!" Naruto chimed out, catching the raven's attention. "Thanks for helping me twice." Naruto grinned, making Itachi blushed.

'She remembered...' Itachi thought while taking a bath in his apartment. 'I'm happy...' Itachi then shank into the water. 'This is bad... I think I'm going to really like her......' Itachi's mind went into fighting mode. 'What am I saying!!?!

Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto

'I'm definitely beginning to behave like a girl...' Itachi thought while reading a book, not noticing Naruto had come into the class room looking around. 'I can't let this happen any farther.'

"Ah! Naru-chan!" Shisui chimed, waving at Naruto as Itachi got snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the blond.

"Did you come to see me? I'm really happy!" Naruto blinked as the raven hair playboy had her in his arms. "Let's have lunch on the roof today... Ok?" Shisui did not realize the angry Itachi behind him with his bamboo sword ready to attack the womanizer.

"Um... I'm fine going to the roof, but..." Naruto turned to Itachi. "Itachi-san, would you like to come, too?" Naruto asked, wanting to repay the Uchiha for helping her. However, Itachi was surprised and kind of felt nervous before they went to the roof to eat.

"I made lunch to show my gratitude from last time." Naruto sighed, holding a large bendo wrapped in a cloth covered in dragons. Itachi was blushing a little while Shisui was sparkling.

"Really? I'm so happy!" Shisui chimed while unwrapping the bendo. "It's Naru-chan's homemade! I can't wait!"

"Ah...Um... Please don't have really high expectations..." Naruto had a sweat drop go down the back of his head... Both the comment and sweatdrop was well justified as the bendo was made up of one level filled with as much cucumber to fill it, as much baked filled into another level, and plain rice with one sour plum in the middle. Shushi had his happy face stuck with shock while Itachi's eyes were wide. "It's the same lunch that I bring to school, but I have dessert, too." Naruto held up a couple bananas with a smile, glad she at least got the amount of food right. She easily could eat half of that bendo by herself.

"Yeah... You can really taste the freshness of the food.." Shisui sighed, eating a cucumber.

'Very hearty...' Itachi thought.

"I'm sorry that presentation is bad... Even though I can cook pretty well, everything I cook looks horrible even if it tastes good." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I guess I don't have a talent or cooking. I'm really not good at making complex stuff."

"...Do you always make it yourself?" Itachi asked, remembering his mother usually made his though now he had to make both his brother's and his now.

"Yes, I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents and noone ever adopted me. I had to depend on myself, so I do things by myself a lot... I've rarely really had prepared meals." 'And when I did make them, they looked like this.' Naruto mentally added. Even though she didn't want to get too close to the people in this Konoha, she still couldn't stand not paying back those who had helped her as she had yet to pay back her friends back home. 'I hope they are alright...' Naruto thought.

'For her...' Itachi just stared at the blond. 'Something... Something I can do for her...' Itachi then thought of something. "Um... If... you would like, I... can make lunch for you."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked in confusion before realizing what Itachi said. "No... You shouldn't..." Naruto said in shock.

"I'm tired of eating the school bread every day, so it's just being along with that...." Itachi sighed as he had been doing a simple bento. "Plus, even though I got parents... They aren't good at their jobs as parents." Itachi sighed. '...My parents never really paid attention as a child... Always pushing me to be a ninja and hide my real self...'

"Itachi-san..." Naruto looked at Itachi with some shock. 'I thought he would be a cold jerk like the Sasuke of my world, but he is nothing like that...' Naruto thought as Shisui looked at the two as he drank his drink.

Next Day

Naruto and Shisui looked at the cute lunch Itachi made for them all with mini-cabbage rolls, decorate rice balls, cute croc hot dogs, and other cute and well made treats.

"Fuwaah! It looks really good!" Naruto chimed, her eyes sparkling as she had a soft spot for cute even though he was a guy. Hence her favorite frog wallet.

"Wow, Itachi-chan! I might fall for you!" Shisui chimed. He was sparking even more than Naruto.

'Him again....?' Itachi thought while sweating. He just hoped Sasuke liked his lunch as much as these too as he went overboard and did his lunch cute, too.

"Achoo!" Thirteen year old Uchiha Sasuke sneezed as he opened his lunch. "Agh... Stupid allergies...." Sasuke sighed before looking at his lunch. "Nani?" Sasuke blinked at the cute lunch in front of him. 'Did one of Aniki's fangirls... No... None of them could make these good of a lunch.... Could it be Aniki is... in love?' Sasuke blinked before sighing. "Maybe... But... It's almost too cute that it pains me to eat it.... Almost." Sasuke took a bite for his eyes to sparkle.

Back with Itachi and group, Shisui tried a piece of the lunches. "I mean, this is really delicious!" Shisui chimed.

"I'm going to try some." Naruto was a person who never said no to free food. Naruto took a bit and her eyes lit up. "It's really good!" Naruto chimed.

"I'm glad you think so!" Itachi smiled, a true, radiant kind of smile, shocking Naruto.

'Holy... What happened to the Uchiha clan?' Naruto pondered as Shisui smirked.

"If... If it's all right with you, I can make you lunch from now on..." Itachi asked with a light blush on his face.

'...Why was he so happy that I like the food?' Naruto pondered. As Shisui was chowing down.

Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto

"Agh...." Naruto groaned while lying on her bed. "...I think I have landed in the Wonderland version of Konoha..." Naruto looked at her Konoha social notebook she had. 'The Fourth Hokage is alive and well... Most of the people I know are somehow around my age or younger. A lot of the events that happened in my world either never happened or happened differently along with different events....'

"....My head hurts...." Naruto groaned, getting up and fixing himself a cup of instant ramen. "But... I still haven't found a way home..." Naruto began to eat her ramen, frowning. "....Itachi's cooking is a lot better than this...." Naruto then shook her head. "No! I am not supposed to get attached!" Naruto groaned before feeling a strange feeling in the back of her head and summoned Gamakichi.

"Naruto!" Naruto blinked as said toad glomped onto her face.

"Gamakichi, what's the matter with you?" Naruto asked, confused as she wondered if real toads can even cry as Gamakichi was actually crying when she pulled him off her face.

"You can't go back to Konoha!"

"Why?" Naruto asked, completely out of the loop.

"Because you either die or-or be married off!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"This is some kind of joke, right?" Naruto asked as Gamakichi recoiled.

"No! I thought the same thing when the old perv told me! However, it seems you somehow have the dormant bloodline inside you!"

"I have a bloodline?" Naruto blinked in confusion. How could an orphan like her have a bloodline? "What is it?"

"Noone knows. Because it is still dormant, it is hard to see what it is with DNA. The civilian council still wants you dead, but the ninja side is trying to save you by marrying you off!" Gamakichi cried out, not wanting his best bud getting knocked into marriage.

"...Uh... I forgot to tell you to tell them I was a girl now." Naruto sighed as Gamakichi gapped.

"You're a girl!!!" Gamakichi shouted in shock.

"Yeah. But, are you sure about what you had told me?" Naruto sighed again. She had been doing it a lot lately in this world.

"Yes... That and what my father said..." Gamakichi said while looking away sheepishly.

"You mean, Boss Gamabunta?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... It seems when thanks to the nature of the summoning you ended up here... Killed you technically in your home and reincarnated you here."

"......Eh?" Naruto paled. "W-What?" Naruto glared at the toad, ready to make frog legs.

"Er.. How to explain this better?... Usually, a person can't go easily to other dimensions." Gamakichi began to explaining. "If it was a box dimension with nothing, then all is fine. But, most dimensions are like this one, either an almost exact to another dimension or a different dimension, but with similar counter-part souls that may or may not have the same names are other dimension people. In this case, this world did not have an Uzumaki Naruto."

"So....What does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, even without a counterpart, a world will usually deny a person from easily going into it. When that happens, the person either disappears from existence or causes chaos in the world they come from or they just get teleported back to their world... However, you were indeed wiped in a sense from Konoha's existence in the form of death, but reborn into this world as this world's Uzumaki Naruto... All that is left of you are the written information of yours and the memories. All your stuff followed you here except photos from your life in your Konoha."

"W-What!?" Naruto gasped in shock. "H-How is that possible!?"

"Because of me." Naruto and Gamakichi gapped as an orb of red light came out of Naruto's stomach and form a large eared, small fox that was orange with red markings on its body and nine furry tails. The fox looked like a spirit or god than a normal fox. On its neck was a collar with the kanji for seal in it.

"HO-" The fox head butted the blond in the chin.

"Keep the volume down." The fox sighed as the blond glared back. "And I am not out of the seal. I just can make a small body of chakra and put my mind in it to escape that foul place of that seal... Word of advice, eat some vegetables to clean out all that ramen funk in that stomach of yours and I will got back without complaint! Since the seal is technically at your gut, the smell easily reaches it when it is in your mind!" The fox growled at the blond.

"...What's wrong with ramen, furball?" Naruto puffed out her cheeks, much like a toad.

"What's wrong is not the food, but the smell it products within the stomach... Trust me, it ain't good at all. Though I guess the ramen crave-WAIT! Did you just call me furball!?!"

"Yeah. Furball. Furball. Furball. Furball." Naruto sang, causing steam of anger coming out of the fox's ears.

"I am not a furball! I am the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko!" Kyuubi hissed back at the blond, fur standing up.

"So? You are also sealed inside my gut." Naruto sighed while Kyuubi glared at her, but didn't say anything as the blond hit the target with that. "But, what do you mean by you are the cause of how I am stuck here?"

"Simple. You would have died if I hadn't used my chakra to kill you and revived you with that summoning. The reason you are five years older is because that is how many years off your life I had to do to heal your worst wounds, but I used your dormant bloodline to make it so you don't have to worry about any more years off your life span." Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "However, don't ask about the girl thing. I don't know how that happened. Just promise not to fall into traps all the time like most female humans, and I will never complain or make fun of that unless the situation calls for it. But, get used to this world, gaki, because you won't be living anytime soon. Especially since it will be a while before the time of this world and the one you're from match close enough for a jump with how your body is like now.... So, suck it up and deal with it." Kyuubi sighed as tears welled up in Naruto's eyes.

"Dude... That was blunt." Gamakichi sighed.

"Hey. I am not used to the stupid sympathy junk you animals and humans have." Kyuubi snorted. "The only thing in my life that has sympathy for is Naruto and maybe whoever gets this kit for mate... Naruto cannot do any-well, one thing very good-girly things at all. Not even to save her life....ACK! Not the ears!!" Naruto pulled on Kyuubi's ears while puffing out her cheeks.

"Er... Here's the scroll for your friends. They want you to keep in contact by writing into a notebook they sealed in there." Naruto nodded, putting the demon that nearly destroyed Konoha into a head lock and then gave it a noggie. "Well... Bye!" Gamakichi puffed away, too scared from Naruto's anger to ask for the snack she had promised.

"Will you stop that!!!?" Kyuubi hissed as one of the students from another nearby dorm opened the door.

"Huh?" The teen blinked as he saw Uzumaki nogging a hissing fox. "What the heck are you doing to that fox?" Naruto stopped and sweated.

'Uh-oh... How to explain this....' Naruto thought before smirking. "Oh, nothing. My pet fox, Kyuubi just chewed up a brush I liked." Naruto chimed as Kyuubi glared at her. There was no way he was her pet!!

Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto

Alright! Here's chapter one! So, please review! Also, I won't be posting any other stories-unless I get that one review for Paranormal, then that next chapter goes up-as I got a story I have been trying to write finally in my head and half its first chapter written up. It won't be long till then!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 "Girly Secret Exposed"

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Well, finally got around updating this one! Sure, it's pretty short, butI think it is a pretty good chapter! I hope you enjoy and review!

Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto

_~~~Last Time~~~_

"_Er... Here's the scroll for your friends. They want you to keep in contact by writing into a notebook they sealed in there." Naruto nodded, putting the demon that nearly destroyed Konoha into a head lock and then gave it a noggie. "Well... Bye!" Gamakichi puffed away, too scared from Naruto's anger to ask for the snack she had promised._

_"Will you stop that!" Kyuubi hissed as one of the students from another nearby dorm opened the door._

_"Huh?" The teen blinked as he saw Uzumaki nogging a hissing fox. "What the heck are you doing to that fox?" Naruto stopped and sweated._

_'Uh-oh... How to explain this...' Naruto thought before smirking. "Oh, nothing. My pet fox, Kyuubi just chewed up a brush I liked." Naruto chimed as Kyuubi glared at her. There was no way he was her pet!_

_~~~Now~~~_

'Stupid fox…' Naruto let out a sigh. After some major arguing, he managed to convince the fox he was just _pretending_ being Naruto's pet and wasn't at all indeed the blond's pet. Naruto rather have a cobra for a pet before making the Kyuubi.

"Naruto-chan!" Naruto turned around to sweat as Itachi threw Shisui over his back and onto the floor. Shisui got up with a smile while Itachi let out a sigh.

'Why am I making his, too?' Itachi thought as the three grouped together.

"Itachi-chan, what's for lunch today?" Shisui chimed as Itachi let out another sigh and Naruto grinned at the scene before her. It was like her relationship with Sasuke except no spats or fights.

"Those three are really close together, recently… I heard that they have really good lunch." Fan girls and other people began talking.

"Uzuamki-san's homemade?" One girl chimed.

'Good! They haven't found out!' Itachi thought with a sigh of relief.

They really make a great picture! It's like three princes!" Several thugs glared at the group of three.

"This is good." Naruto chimed with a smile as Itachi blushed when the blond was eating his lunch.

_"I want to see the happy expression… Please show me that smile more…"_

Itachi shut the manga he was reading. "I'm throbbing." Itachi grabbed the pillow on his bed and hugged it. 'If I'm with her, my real side always come out.' Itachi looked at his room. 'My room's getting more girly and girly! No… Stop, stop!' Itachi slammed his head repeatedly on his pillow before sighing. 'But… Now that I think about it… cooking for someone could be this much fun!'

"I really admire you." Naruto chimed the next day the three were having lunch. Itachi lightly blushed as Naruto smiled. "I think guys who can cook are really fantastic."

"Eh? Then, maybe I should start learning to cook." Shisui chimed. "Naruto-chan, you like those types of guys?"

Naruto looked down at her food and pondered. "I don't know about type or anything, but I admire those who are like real men." Naruto sighed. At least, she wished she was still a guy, but he did admire true men and such, so maybe trying being a girl would help her out.

'Like real men?' Itachi thought as the group finished their lunch, however Naruto had to leave earlier to do something for one of her classes

_"Itachi, boys should be like boys…"_ Itachi remembered his father's words as he leaned against the railing of the roof and looked at the sky.

"Hey, Itachi-chan, why won't you confess to her?" Itachi turned around to fins Shisui standing there.

"W-What?" Itachi stuttered, trying to hide his emotions and failing.

"Why are you hiding it now?" Shisui sighed. "You two really have something together. If it was me, I'd be confessing already."

"…." Itachi just kept his mouth shut as Shisui continued. '"Real men…"' Itachi looked down, depressed.

"Do you think that she'll hate you if she found out about the real you?" Itachi looked at Shisui with shock as the curly hair Uchiha smirked.

"What are you mean, the real me?" Itachi sheepishly smirked.

"I mean, of course, the cooking and sewing!" Shisui chimed with a angel glowing aura around him. "Not to mention the love of fluffy, sparkly, cute things. Things like preferring a caramel macchiato over coffee, pink over blue. Hating snakes and frog and the dark and scary stories. Being moved by romantic stories and shoujo manga as well as having an incredibly girlish way of thinking. That's you, Itachi-chan!"

"H-How did you know that?" Itachi asked in embarrassed shock as Shisui knew everything and in detail!

"Actually, I've been watching you, Itachi-chan since a long time ago." Shisui sighed with a smile.

"…You wouldn't understand what it's like. You live life as you please, hiding nothing." Itachi sighed, glaring at the man before him.

"Even I have some secrets, you know." Shisui frowned at Itachi.

"…My mother… Used to dress me up like a girl when I was little." Shisui blanched as Itachi continued. "She always wanted a daughter, so she did that when my father wasn't around and I began to like being girl like… However, my father soon found out and ordered me to be masculine after finding out my like of girlish hobbies… It doesn't mean I want to be woman, I rather die than that happen…

But…"

"So that means you fear that Naruto will reject you like your father." Shisui let out a sigh and looked at the sky."If it were me, I feel like I wouldn't want to lie to someone I really care about. You want to be who you really are when you're around someone you like, right?" Shisui grinned. "Even if she won't accept it in reality."

Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto

"Itachi should just get it over with and tell him how she feels. Aww, how exasperating!" Itachi looked at two girls reading Love Chick.

'That surprised me.' Itachi sighed as he turned to the shoe locker that was his. 'There talking about the manga, the main character does have the same name as me.' Itachi blinked, however, when he opened his locker to find a later for him on top of his ninja sandals. He opened it up to find Naruto wanting to talk to him at the abandoned building at the school at eight at night to talk about something. Itachi instantly blushed and decided to go.

'What could this be about?' Itachi thought, standing before the scary building, sweating beads down his head. 'Actually… Don't people say that ghosts are seen here?' Itachi thought, having a fear of ghosts. Once inside, Itachi was on edge as the place was full of extra stuff and such for school.

"I…got here a little early, huh?" Itachi groaned, shivering at the vibe the place gave him.

"Itachi." Itachi jumped and turned around to find Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"Um… So what did you want to talk about?" Both asked unison before blinking. They then showed each other the letter they had gotten. "Is this some sort of prank?" Naruto asked with a frown, being a prankster herself and mad at being pranked.

"Either way, I don't think it's a good idea to stick around here…" Both nearly leapt out of their skin when something fell over and turned around to find a skeleton for anatomy had fell over and then noises from animals filled the air.

"..It's all right… Let's just get out of here quickly." Naruto blinked as she noticed Itachi pretty pale and took her hand. She noticed the Uchiha sweating and shaking.

'Itachi…' Naruto took her hand out of Itachi's hand and got in front of the Uchiha and took his head. "It's fine." Naruo sighed as Itachi's eyes widen and he blushed.

'Ah, it looks like I really do like her.' Itachi sighed as Naruto lead Itachi to the door, however they found the thugs hat were bullying some weaker ninja standing in the doorway.

"Oh ho, what's this?" The thugs smirked. "Uchiha-kun being protected by a girl?"

"You guys…" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the three thugs he scared off when Naruto was protecting a weaker guy.

"So, it's true that you hate the dark and ghosts, huh?" Itachi's eyes widen in shock. "What was it again, frogs and snakes, too?" Naruto's eyes were wide while she looked at Itachi. "We heard you talking to your distant cousin. You really embarrassed us before, but you think you can win now? We came prepared this time, as you can see." The thugs showed off their weapons.

"Then that letter was…" Naruto frowned, glaring at the thugs.

"I can't believe that the legendary strong and cool Uchiha Itachi is just a pansy with embarrassing hobbies." Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "You don't have a speck of manliness in you."

"…" Itachi remember what Shisui said about not lying to someone he cared about… Even if Naruto would probably not accept him. "I-It's true. I'm not really manly. I've always hidden my real self."

"Move it!" One of the thugs grabbed Naruto while trying to charge Itachi with a bat. "You're in the way!"

"Watch out!" Itachi shouted, ready to protect Naruto, only for the blond to kick the thug across the face and knocking him out, shocking Itachi.

"I've always been a brawler!" Naruto chimed. "The whole time I looked up to the idea of 'manliness.' I wanted to be strong like that myself." Naruto smiled. "Itachi… You're really cute… When I look at you, I start to want to protect you." Naruto happily smiled at Itachi. She didn't know why, but she liked Itachi.

"That girl." The thugs growled before charging for Itachi.

"Ever since I met you…" Itachi turned around and punched one of the attacking him and knocking the other off track. "My disguise has been steadily stripped away. I finally realized you can't continue lying to yourself in front of someone you care about." Itachi took a wooden pole from one of the thugs and knocked out two more of them with his kendo skills. "I like you." Naruto's eyes widen. "Please let me protect you, too."

"Okay!" Naruto chimed before the thugs sweated and both gave them a beat down.

Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto

"This is good stuff, Itachi-chan." Shisui chimed while drawing at his working table cover with manga supplies. "My performance as the rival character was also quite impressive… I'll tell him my secret someday, too." Shisui chimed, looking at his work of a female character that looked like Uchiha Itachi and a male character of Naruto. "I wonder if he'll get angry when I tell him he's the model for my main character in Love Chick." Shisui chuckled. "So, my manga will outbeat Icha Icha Paradise, soon!"

"Aniki? Are you-woah." Sasuke blinked as Itachi stopped sewing the cute teddy bear he was sewing out of happiness when his brother came in. Sasuke looked at his brother's dorm room and was kind of shocked at all the girly stuff inside as the hallway and visible places near the door of the apartment didn't show anything.

"Um… Um…" Itachi was speechless, knowing that his little brother probably now looks down on him for seeing all the girly stuff. 'I lost my brother to my girly heart!' Itachi knew his brother would tell his father and he would get scolded.

"So, my guess was right. You're in love." Itachi blinked as Sasuke smirked.

"Eh?" Itachi looked at his brother as if he was crazy.

"You always seemed miserable to me." Sasuke sighed while sitting onto Itachi's couch. "Like you hated being yourself, so I guessed you have been hiding your real self… Though, I didn't think it was a girly self." Sasuke sighed while holding a cute teddy bear with bows on it.

"So, you don't hate me?" Itachi asked, confused.

"Nah… Now that I think about, I guess dad is to blame of making you hide yourself. At least you being girly is better than cousin Obito being a pervert." Sasuke sighed as Itachi nodded. "But, who is the lucky girl?"

"…Uzumaki Naruto…" Itachi blushed, admitting he liked Naruto.

"…You're gay?" Sasuke gasped for Itachi to glare at him. Who knew Itachi hated girls enough to go to looking at men for love.

"Naruto is a tomboy in my grade." Itachi sighed as Sasuke nodded, though the younger Uchiha wondered how the girl got the boy's name. "She has blond hair, lively blue eyes, wears an orange trench coat."

"I see…" Itachi blinked as Sasuke got up. "Well, I'll see you later!"

"…What was that about?" Itachi asked before going back to sewing.

'So, Naruto is a tomboy and wears orange.' Sasuke smirked outside of Itachi's dorm room. 'So, this girl must be super awesome to make Itachi reveal his real self!' Sasuke's eyes sparkled before jumping when the door next to Itachi's opened.

"Heh, heh! Time to do some training!" Sasuke gapped as he saw a blond hair guy come out of the room with lively blue eyes and wearing an orange trench coat. The guy didn't even see Sasuke as he walked down the hall towards the stairs to go probably training.

'N-Nani!' Sasuke looked at the name tag next to the door the blond lived at and he gapped as he saw it was indeed Uzumaki Naruto. '…Wow… Who knew girls could also be transsexuals…' Sasuke sighed, wondering what Naruto was really like. 'Research time!' Sasuke chased after the girl who looked like a guy. He wanted to know who this girl was and why Itachi fell in love with her.

Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto

"…So, Naruto is stuck in school again!" Inuzuka Kiba laughed as all of the Konoha Twelve minus two, their senseis, and Jiraiya and Umino Iruka were in the Hokage's office. "Ultimate punishment for all the days he skipped at the academy!"

"Shut it, Kiba!" Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino each punched the dog boy on each side.

"At least we know Naruto is safe." Iruka sighed, glad Naruto was alright.

"Yeah, he is, but we don't know what kind of dangers he might face." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto-Oto

Alright, here's chapter two. The next chapters with be much longer, I promise! So please review!


	3. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This is a story being deleted. If you want to adopt it, PM me with a good summary of where you are planning to go with it. If noone offers an adoption by Dec. 16, I will be deleting this story.


End file.
